


O'Christmas Tree

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Single Dad Neymar, Toy Shop Employee Oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dad! Ney, tries so hard to make it the best Christmas ever for his son, and ends up falling head first for the cute toyshop employee! Oscar and brings him home for Christmas.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, I know... But my cousin just let again and I haven't had the time to write until now, so here it is... It's AU obviously and I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vxyA6LjZEQ

Being a single dad was not as fun as people made it out to be. Especially around Christmas.

All of the sudden Ney had to be both mommy and daddy for little Davi, and pretend that they weren’t royally fucked come New Year, if he spend too much money on presents. 

“So Davi, what do you want Papai Noel to bring you this year?” He asked the four year old. 

“Hmm… I don’t know daddy… Maybe I’d like a football, so Uncle David and Uncle Thiago can teach me to play as good as them.” Davi just smiled at him before going back to drawing a football field for Daviago for Christmas.

David and Thiago had been his best friends since he was a kid and now that he actually had a kid, they had been more than helpful in raising Davi to be a healthy four year old.

“You sure that’s what you want? Papai Noel can bring you anything you want, and all you want is a football?” Ney was shocked. Normal kids wished for all sorts of expensive toys for the holidays but not his Davi… He sure was a special kid.

“Yes daddy… I don’t need more toys and I always wanted to play with the other kids…” Davi smiled fondly and got up from the table to hug his father. 

That is why Ney found himself at the toy store a couple of days later. To get his beloved son a football. 

Walking into the store he was met with baskets of different toys before shelving units took over the rest of the space in the small toy store in their local mall. 

“Can I help you, sir?” An attractive man about his age asked politely.

“Uhm… Do you have footballs? I mean, it’s the only thing my son wants for Christmas.” Ney rambled at the stranger who laughed at him.

“That is a good thing to wish for!! How old is he? I’m Oscar by the way!” The friendly store employee said as he extended his hand for Ney to shake.

“Yeah I raised him right, I suppose. He’s four and his name is David Lucca or Davi for short. I’m Neymar Jr, but my friends call me Ney.” He shook his hand and smiled.

After helping Ney find the football and a couple other little gifts for his son, they ended up going out for coffee after Oscar’s shift ended. 

“So you have a son. Where is his mother? I guess she isn’t around since you are on a date with me…” Oscar asked softly as he sipped at his gingerbread latte.

“She died last year… We weren’t together at all before Davi arrived, it was basically a drunken night that went wrong. She was my best friend and she knew that I was gay before it happened. I’ve been trying to make this the best Christmas for Davi as it’s the first one without his mother.” Ney sighed and looked down at his peppermint hot chocolate, trying hard not to cry at the memory.

“Hey, it’s okay… I’m sorry I asked…It must be so hard to lose your best friend.” Oscar said before placing his hand on top of Ney’s.

After that they spend as much time together as they could, so it didn’t come as a total shock when Ney was inviting Oscar to decorate the tree with him and Davi a couple of weeks later.

“Davi, I want you to meet a very special friend of mine, this is Oscar!” Davi smiled at the newcomer and went to hug him as if he had known him his entire life.

“Hi Uncle Oscar, will you help me decorate the tree with daddy? I get to put the star on though! Daddy promised me that!!” Oscar smiled at the boy and nodded before the kid jumped up and down and ran to what he assumed would be the living room. 

“Hi you.” Ney said before pulling Oscar close and kissing him softly.

“Hi yourself. He’s exactly as you said he would be!” Oscar beamed at his boyfriend as they had been together for a week today.

“I know… He’s a little much but I’m glad that you like him! He is my world.” Ney smiled when Davi came running out and grabbed both their hands to drag them into the living room.

It wasn’t the biggest tree but it was probably a good thing as they struggled to put the lights on and the decorations kept falling off.

After 2 and a half hours of struggling, shouting and some crying from Davi when the star slid off the top branch and cracked a little when it hit the floor, they had finally managed to decorate the tree. 

Davi had fallen asleep after putting one of his stockings out for Papai Noel, right between Oscar and Ney on the sofa as they watched How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

Ney had joined him not long after and as Oscar had been looking at the two boys beside him, thinking about how lucky he was to be in their lives, Davi had opened his eyes.

“Oscar? Are you gonna stay with us now that mommy left? You make daddy happy, and he hasn’t been happy since mommy. I want my daddy to be happy for   
Christmas. Also you are nice.” Davi rambled before climbing into Oscar’s open arms and hugged him tightly.

“Davi, he makes me happy too. I’m not leaving until he tells me to himself.” The toddler seemed satisfied with the answer and fell asleep on Oscar.

“Feliz Natal Davi.” Oscar mumbled as he kissed the little boy’s forehead.

“Feliz Natal Pai”


End file.
